French patent application FR 2,562,773 discloses a makeup set, in particular for the eyelashes, that comprises a receptacle provided with a wiper member. The receptacle defines a threaded neck suitable for having screwed thereon a stopper that includes an applicator.
European patent EP 0,728,426 B1 describes a device for dispensing a liquid or semisolid substance. The device includes a wiper member which is provided with a plurality of longitudinal slots made through a central portion shaped like the inside of a torus.
European patent EP 0,627,182 B1 discloses a kit for applying a fluid, in particular a cosmetic. The kit includes a wiper member having two stages constituted by two parts, one of which is covered in fibers by flocking.
European patent EP 0,824,329 B1 describes a wiper member comprising a split block of foam.